mortalkombatfandomcom_pt-20200222-history
Jade
Jade é uma personagem. Histórico Jade começou em Mortal Kombat II como uma personagem secreta. Foi pela primeira vez jogável em Mortal Kombat 3 , sendo a mais apelona e em algumas atualizações sendo ainda mais apelona. Depois aperaceu em Deception, Armageddon e em Mk9. E no filme ela assume o lugar de Tanya. História Jade não participou do primeiro Mortal Kombat, mas ficou escondida observando os eventos lá ocorridos, depois disso retornou a Outworld e reportou tudo a Shao Kahn. Assim como Kitana, Jade não é nativa de Outworld, ela veio de Edenia. Não se sabe ao certo se seus pais tiveram alguma contribuição relevante na história de Edenia, mas é certo que foram fiéis aos objetivos do Rei Jerrod e a Rainha Sindel. Não há muitas informações sobre a juventude de Jade, tirando o facto dela ser amiga de infância da princesa Kitana. Kitana foi acolhida por Shao Kahn como sua própria filha, quando o mesmo conquistou Edenia. Jade e Kitana tornaram-se umas das assassinas pessoais, sob o comando de Shao Kahn. Nos eventos ocorridos em Mortal Kombat Trilogy, Kitana foi sentenciada a morte pelas cortes marciais de Outworld pelo assassinato de Mileena, que ocorreu em Mortal Kombat II. Ela escapou de Outworld, se escondendo em Earthrealm. Shao Kahn enviou Jade e Reptile até Earthrealm para capturá-la. Jade foi instruída por Kahn para capturá-la viva, mas Reptile foi secretamente instruído para levar Kitana de qualquer modo, se necessário, morta. Jade encontra Kitana, mas contra as ordens de Kahn, decide se unir e ajudar sua antiga amiga contra o imperador. Depois de se livrarem de Reptile, as duas decidem se unir a Raiden e seus guerreiros contra Shao Kahn e seus exécitos. Também ajuda Kitana em sua missão pessoal, que é ressuscitar seu passado com a sua mãe, a Rainha Sindel. Com as lembranças de Sindel recuperadas, ela parte para seu outro objetivo que é destruir Shao Kahn, mas isso é feito por Liu Kang. Depois da derrota de Kahn, Kitana livra Edenia do domínio de Outworld. Jade não esteve presente nos eventos de Mortal Kombat Gold. Isso pode ter acontecido pelo fato dela, Kitana e Sindel, terem sido capturadas e aprisionadas por Quan Chi e Shinnok. De qualquer modo isso ocorreu, na época em que Tanya trai Edenia sob o comando de Shinnok, fazendo com que Jade a odiá-se. Anos depois, nos eventos ocorridos em Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, Kitana e seus exércitos, juntamente com os exércitos de Goro e sua raça, investiram contra as hordas enfraquecidas remanescentes de Shao Kahn em Outworld. Ela tarda a se juntar aos aliados de Earthrealm contra a “Aliança Mortal” (Deadly Alliance) entre Quan Chi e Shang Tsung. Não se sabe ao certo o motivo disso, mas durante esse período, Jade permanece em Edenia, ajudando Sindel, ou Kitana a administrar seus exércitos. Nos eventos de Mortal Kombat: Deception, foi revelado que Jade foi juntar-se a Kitana e seus aliados na batalha contra a “Aliança Mortal”, mas ela chega tarde, e encontra o corpo de sua amiga jogado ao chão com outros guerreiros de Earthrealm. Desconsolada, Jade deita-se ao lado de sua amiga e é avisada da aproximação de uma grande criatura. Ela se esconde em um lugar próximo e vê Onaga, ressuscitar Kitana e seus companheiros, usando um feitiço maligno, fazendo com que eles fiquem sob seu comando. Jade os segue secretamente, e descobre então, que eles planejam invadir Edenia e fazer Sindel prisioneira. Jade volta para Edenia e encontra Sindel atrás das grades sob a guarda de Kitana. Jade ataca Kitana e prepara uma armadilha fazendo com que ela fique aprisionada e assim liberta Sindel. Kitana começa a dar ordens para os guardas, para que as prendam, fazendo que as duas entrem em um portal para Outworld. Atualmente em Outworld com Sindel, Jade tem como missão pessoal, ajudar a Sindel à livrar Kitana do feitiço de Onaga, e vingar-se de Tanya, que traiu Edenia mais uma vez. De volta à Edenia, quando Shujinko derrrota Onaga, Sindel e Jade juntam-se aos guerreiros livrados do feitiço. Logo depois Jade faz uma armadilha para Tanya, e uma orda de Tartakans à ataca levando-a a sua morte. Em MK Armageddon, ela é vista no palácio de Edenia, e no confronto final derrota Tanya, cumprindo sua promessa de vingança. Jade nasceu em Edenia, não se tem muitas informações sobre sua vida, apenas que foi filha da guarda real de Edenia( designada para proteger a família real Edeniana). Provavelmente foi designada para ser assassina pessoal de Shao Kahn. Fora designada inicialmente para observar os eventos de MK2 e reportar a Shao Kahn, assim como Kitana fizera em Mk1, bem depois Shao Kahn concedeu-lhe como guarda costas da Princesa Kitana, mas logo acabaram virando amigas. Quando Kitana traiu Shao Kahn, Jade recebeu a ordem de levar Kitana viva até ele, mas quando ela viu sua amiga; decidiu se unir a ela e juntos com os guerreiros da Terra está em uma missão para restaurar a paz nos Reinos. Caracteristícas de combate Movimentos principais *'Razor-Rang': Jade atira um bumerangue no oponente. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Blazing Nitro Kick': Jade se ilumina com uma luz verde e chuta o oponente. Esse movimento é de Johnny Cage.(UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:SM, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Dodging Shadows': Jade bota um escudo que a proteje de projéteis. Em MK2 Jade é imune á todos os projéteis. (UMK3, MKT, MK:D, MK:U, MK:A, MK 2011) *'Vanishing Winds': Jade gira em torno de uma nuvem verde, e aparece atrás do oponente. (MK:D, MK:U, MK:A,mk2011) *'Staf'f Grab: Jade pega o oponente pelo peito com seu bastão e joga para o outro lado.'' (MK 2011)'' *'Staff Overhead': Jade pula no ar com seu bastão e abre e bastão e quando está indo mpara o chão esmaga o oponente. (MK 2011)''' *'X-Ray Move:' Jade rapidamente vai para trás do oponente e com o seu bastão, bate na virilha dele(a), e depois o usa para atingir as costelas do inimigo, quebrando-as. Finalizadores *'Staff Impale': Jade dá um uppercut no oponente, e pega seu bojutsu para que na descida, ele seja impalado. (UMK3, MKT) *'Shake it': Jade empala o oponente, em seguida, ela sacode o oponente até ele explodir. (UMK3, MKT) *'Jade-Go-Round': Jade finca seu bojutsu na cabeça do oponente. Depois ela salta sobre o oponente, arremessa-o, e sua cabeça fica no bojutsu(MKD,MKU) * 'Jade Cutter': Jade corta o oponente ao meio com seu bojutsu. (MKD,MKU) *'Head-A-Rang:' Jade diz "Too easy" e joga seu bumerangue, cortando o pescoço do inimigo, ela rapidamente dá um chute, fazendo com que o corpo caia, e ela segura a cabeça quase no chão e pega o bumerangue com a outra mão, levantando as mãos em sinal de vitória. (MK 2011) *'Half Mast:' Jade diz "Too easy" e dá um chute para cima que faz com que o oponente suma da tela, ela então segura seu bastão brilhando em rosa e o crava no chão, onde o inimigo cai e fica espetado, ela então arranca sua cabeça, finca na ponta do bastão e faz uma pose sexy. (MK 2011) '' Outras finalizações *'Animality: Jade se transforma num gato e ataca o oponente, explodindo-o. (UMK3, MKT) *Friendship: Jade usa seu bastão como um pula-pula. (UMK3, MKT) *Hara-Kiri/Razorang Harvest': Jade lança um bumerangue, e na volta, ele a decapita. (''MKD) *Babality: Jade pega seu bumerangue e joga-o para a direita e então ele volta pelo lado esquerdo acertando-a na cabeça e fazendo-a chorar. Em outras mídias Mortal Kombat 2: A Aniquilaçãothumb|97px|Irina Pantaeva como Jade em Mortal Kombat: A Aniquilação Apesar de seu papel como personagem boa nos jogos, Jade aparece em Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (interpretada pela supermodelo Irina Pantaeva) como uma personagem que se mantém fiel a Shao Kahn até sua morte. Depois de não conseguir seduzir Liu Kang e levando os outros guerreiros de uma emboscada (não antes de testar Liu Kang e levando-o para o Templo dos Deuses Antigos), Kahn manda seu gárgula ingulila, devido à sua alegada falha em manter os Guerreiros da Terra longe. Há também pouca ou nenhuma indicação no filme sobre Jade e Kitana se conhecerem no passado. Em vez disso, Kitana olha pra Jade quando ela trai o grupo. Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins Em Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins, uma mulher com uma roupa verde aparece em uma cena rápida, quando Sonya, Liu Kang e Johnny Cage chegam ao torneio. Embora seja muito parecida com Jade, ela não é incluida nos créditos como tal. O papel de Jade nos quadrinhos é bem menor do que nos games. Nthumb|195px|Jade e Smoke nos quadrinhosos quadrinhos ela é uma assassina sob os comandos de Shao Kahn, e não mostra nenhuma relação ou vínculo com Kitana além de sua aparência. Ela esta sempre lutando com Smoke ou simplesmente junto a ele. Ela tenta matar Jax junto com Smoke mais falha. Mais tarde, ela tenta matar Raiden para tentar ganhar a confiança de Kano mais falha novamente. Ela também esta presente como um dos convidados no casamento de Shao Kahn e no de Sonya em "Mortal Kombat Battlewave". Curiosidades * É considerada uma das guerreiras mais bonitas. * Tanya nutre uma inveja por ela * Pertence a uma raça de Amazonas. * Considerada a segunda Ninja mais forte. * Em Mortal Kombat Deception, ela pede a Shujinko que leve Rain até sua emboscada e mata-o Galeria Jade-MK-9-mortal-kombat-19846569-326-489.jpg Jade and kung lao by mkkitanafan-d370vns.jpg Mk9 Sindel Kitana Mileena e Jade.jpg Klassicjadefan.png Jade 4.jpg Jadealtart1.png Jademk2dlc.png Jadefrommortalkombatbyusagichi102388.png Jade.jpg Jade e kitana.jpg Jade01-1.jpg Th40900ladderjadea12236.jpg Jadealtart.png Jade s6.jpg Jade s5.jpg Jade s4.jpg Jade s3.jpg Jade s2.jpg Jade s.jpg Jade v.jpg Jade i.jpg Jade c.jpg Jade 02 by atomhawk-d3eflas.jpg 133px-Jade 02 by atomhawk-d3eflas.jpg 304px-Jade-mortal-kombat-9.jpg Jade3ez.png Jade's staff.jpg Jadethrow1.png Jadetagout.png Jadetagattack1.png Jadeblazingnitrokick1.png Mkajade.jpg Jade-Mortal-Kombat-Widescreen-Wallpaper.jpg Jademk9-630x905.jpg Jade from mk2011 again by dari881-d3a00pn.jpg Jade2011.jpg 24438 BD jade color 122 82lo.jpg 40900 ladder jade b 122 69lo.jpg Jade-mortal-kombat-9.jpg SindelJadesdesert.jpg 250px-Jademk9render.png Jade11.jpg Jademku.jpg Jade2.gif Categoria:Edenian Categoria:Personagens secretos Categoria:Personagens bons Categoria:Ninjas